blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Touch My Leaf Pile
A spoof fanfiction one-shot written by Laurelcloud for the 4/7/18 live chat gathering. - BlogClan was ready for Spring when it snowed suddenly over night. This must have been some horrible prank and the Bookish Birds were on the case! - "Alright, Birds, it seems we have a tragedy on our hands. It's Spring and there is snow actively on the ground," Flo said gravely. Flo, Birchy, and Breezey all got their trusty snow shovels, gathered the rest of the team, and began to attempt to fix this mess. As they continued onward, suddenly their friend, Moon, came into view. She had apparently ran ahead. "dOn'T tOUch mY LEaF pilE!1!!1" shouted Moon. "But we need to clean up the snow..." argued Flo, Birchy, and Breezey in unison. "We NEED leaves for SPRING." she continued convincingly. "True, but aren't they supposed to be on the trees?" asked Icy, appearing wisely. - This argument continued for a while, until Moon finally relented. She was promised sixteen!1111! orange!1!11!1 pies!1!111 in return for her trouble. - "We must find these pranksters!11!1" chanted the Birds. - Once all of the snow was off of the ground, everyone sighed with relief. Then The Ceiling Began To Pour Buckets of Cold Horror Frozen Soft Blizzard Stuff. The Birds sobbed. - "Go away you pranking meenies!!1!1" - Meanwhile, Aspy and Lau went on a treasure hunt for sticky notes to write down all of the suspects on. "It says here on my sticky note pad that every single sticky note pad is hidden in a puddle in the forest," said Lau. "Hmm," said Aspy. - SUDDENLY everyone looked straight up at the sky!! It was haILiNG??? "O NO!" - Lau and Asp tried splashing in the puddles to find the sticky notes with no avail. The puddles began to freeze. "Noooo my sticky notes are getting all wet!!" sobbed Lau. "Hmm," said Aspy again. - The wind blew the hail straight into camp. "We must go see Icy the Wise," suggested Aster. "It was wise of you to think of that -- I now knighteth thee as a new Wise One,' said Icy, wisely. Aster the New Wise looked wisely upon the ground and suggested that maybe the snow had come from the ceiling. Icy reminded Aster that there was a sky above them, and not a ceiling and everyone looked so surprised they all suddenly needed Kool-Aid. - "My K00l-Aid is very cold," said Flo. "So is mine," said Birchy. "There is snow in my K00l-Aid," said Thunder. - Momma Breezey poured K00l-Aid for her children (everyone) and reminded Bright not to spill any on the pretty snow. Spider, Hawk, Winter, Winter, Sun, and Leaf all sat in a circle and contemplated how to share the last of the K0000l-Aid. It was decided to sacrifice it to the sky in hopes that they could get a ceiling back in return. - Cheetah, Cloud, Snow, Snow, and Snow discovered Aster and Lau still trying to splash in icy puddles, and stole their soggy sticky note pad. This was unfortunate and upsetting, but beneficial to the group. They returned with the sticky notes and began to write on them with a red, correction pen. "I don't have opposable thumbs," Free, Rain, Calm, Falcon, Spotted, and Silver all said one after another. "Stop copying me." - Bat found a lovely Twoleg sled to ride on, and slid away along with Shady, Raven, and Flamey. "Wait, come back!11!11" All the Birds ran quickly and speedily after them. The hail stopped! It began to rain. All their pelts dripped and the K00l-Aid watered down. "Someone forgot the cups!" "Cupmilk!11!" "Bagged milk!11!1" "Can it snow every day?" asked Flo. Category:Gathering Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot